


двенадцать видов настоящих водомерок

by clrwoc



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, i just think they're neat, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clrwoc/pseuds/clrwoc
Summary: бесстыдные рассматривания не кажутся такими смущающими, когда знаешь, что на тебя так же внимательно смотрят в ответ
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	двенадцать видов настоящих водомерок

**Author's Note:**

> cacophony — tahiti  
> cacophony — white  
> cacophony — tell me

на берегу напротив кто-то рыбачит. 

летняя духота забирается под рубашку, а от деревянной кладки несёт жаром — югём прикрывает глаза и лениво потирает покрасневшие руки. ему никогда не нравилось лето — от палящего солнца постоянно болела голова, а плечи быстро обгорали и страшно после этого болели. крема и дедовские брели не спасали, кажется, никогда.

— у тебя на пальце водомерка, — говорит бэмбэм откуда-то справа. югём поднимает голову и сразу же зажмуривается — прямо над бэмбэмовой головой стоит солнце. под веками медленно расползаются бесформенные разноцветные пятна и их очертания всё ещё видны, когда югём открывает глаза. примерно в этот момент упоминаемая бэмбэмом водомерка спрыгивает на воду и быстро уносится прочь. 

— вижу, — югёму кажется, что его голос тянется как патока или особенно густой сироп. говорить сейчас лениво, да и особо не хочется — темы для разговоров закончились ещё утром, а прыгучих водомерок они уже успели обсудить в прошлом месяце. хороший был тогда день: солнце весь день пряталось за облаками, а бэмбэм принёс литровую банку шелковицы и даже согласился у него переночевать. почему они тогда решили поговорить о водомерках, югём не помнит, но факт есть факт — такое действительно было. югём неосознанно улыбается и примерно в этот момент бэмбэм придвигается ближе.

вода в речке мутная и чуть коричневатая — пальцы бэмбэмовых ног не видно совсем. где-то рядом плавают крохотные рыбы и нанесённая ветром трава. она путается с оторванными ото дна водорослями и останавливается, собираясь тёмно-зелёными комками. бэмбэм неспешно двигает ногой и по воде расходятся небольшие круги, которые югём лениво провожает взглядом. травяные комки чуть сдвигаются и югём наконец-то поднимает на бэмбэма взгляд.

солнце всё ещё светит, но не прямо в глаза, а откуда-то слева. бэмбэм выглядит свежо и бодро, даже несмотря на жару и навязчивый зной. его лоб чуть потный, а загорелая кожа будто светится — вот уж кому везёт не сгорать. в какой-то миг югёму хочется на это пожаловаться — просто так, без причины. сказать, что он страшно ему завидует, шутливо покачать головой. но потом бэмбэм поворачивает голову и смотрит на него в ответ — и югём, сам того не осознавая, засматривается.

на солнце радужки бэмбэмовых глаз выглядят оранжеватыми — чем-то похожи на патоку или особенно густой сироп. югём не стесняется смотреть, бэмбэмово внимание уже давно не кажется ему смущающим. бэмбэм ведь тоже находит его красивым — югём знает, что ему очень нравятся его ресницы и нос. бесстыдные рассматривания не кажутся такими смущающими, когда знаешь, что на тебя так же внимательно смотрят в ответ.

первым взгляд отводит югём — желание рассмотреть каждую частицу бэмбэмового лица оказывается слабее желания положить голову на его плечо. это не очень удобно: плечо у бэмбэма худое и угловатое, нагретое полуденным солнцем и будто пышущее жарой. югём недовольно хмурит брови, но отстраняться всё равно почему-то не спешит — только кладёт голову чуть пониже. бэмбэм на это смешливо фыркает и обхватывает ладонью его колено. югёму остаётся только удивиться тому, что она ничуть не потная.

— на нас сейчас наверняка смотрят, — тихо говорит бэмбэм и югём только сейчас вспоминает о сидящих на другом береге рыбаках. 

— плевать. мы всегда можем сказать, что я словил тепловой удар и упал аккурат на твоё плечо.

бэмбэм тихо прыскает откуда-то сверху и югём не сдерживает себя от улыбки. рыбаки его тоже не особо волнуют — бэмбэм не из тех, кто будет беспокоиться о подобных вещах. ему, наверное, просто хочется о чём-то поговорить.

— думаешь, поверят? — спрашивает он, весело и чуть игриво. югём улыбается ещё шире и отчего-то чувствует себя ужасно сонным и разомлённым.

— конечно, — тихо отвечает он и тыкается сухими губами ему в плечо.


End file.
